Escape by Seduction
by RaylenEX
Summary: What if the escape from Fort Drakon went further than seducing the guard and knocking him out the moment he enters the prison cell? M!Amell seduces the guard while Alistair watches. Slash - M!Amell/Guard. One-shot PWP.


**Usual Disclaimer: Bioware owns Dragon Age, etc.  
**

**Slash Alert: This story contains a M/M pairing, so if it's not your kind of thing, look away now.**

**M Alert: If you are not of legal age, close your eyes before you read any further.**

**Pairing: M!Mage (Amell)/Fort Drakon Guard + Alistair (on the side)**

**Notes: This is yet another x-posted fill for a prompt, though this one's pretty much PWP.  
**

**

* * *

**

** Escape by Seduction**

* * *

Being captured and put in a cell in Denerim's strongest fortress was definitely not ideal to their plans, but Darius had little choice when Anora had betrayed them to Ser Cauthrien.

_We could have fought,_ The mage thought to himself as he paced around their cell. _But that would not have helped our cause at all. In fact, it would have worsened our case._

Looking around at his surroundings, and at Alistair's dejected expression, Darius examined his options. _We could wait for the others to come and free us, i suppose, but that would waste unnecessary time._

There was a slight noise outside their cell then, and the mage's attention was drawn to the guard who had been assigned to their cell. While the man had been looking bored for most of the time since he and Alistair had been brought in, Darius had noticed a few not-so-innocent glances in their direction when the two prisoners had been stripped of their armour and clothes.

Now, a sly grin came to the mage's face as an idea formed in his mind. _Perhaps it may not be too difficult to get ourselves out of here, after all._

"Thought of something," he told his blond companion then.

"Oh?" Alistair looked up curiously from his corner, "What is it?"

"I'll seduce the guard."

"_What?_" The other man spluttered in surprise, his eyes wide.

"It'll get us out of here." The younger Warden explained calmly.

"Are you sure that would work though?" Alistair continued after he had recovered his composure. "Not that many men would allow other men to, um, do stuff with them, you know."

"Trust me," Darius grinned cheekily, "I saw him looking at us just now, and he's interested, I'm sure. Why don't you sit in the corner and enjoy the show."

Alistair blushed at that, but he nodded, and Darius' grin widened in response as he proceeded to execute his plan.

* * *

Schooling his expression, the mage moved to the front of the cell.

"Hello there!" he called out.

His apparent daydream interrupted, the guard glanced up, and looked at the mage suspiciously, "What do you want?"

"You were looking bored," Darius said, smiling at the man in what he hoped to be a seductive manner, "And I have nothing to do here. I was just wondering if you'd like some _company_."

As he said the last word, Darius moved his hand downwards, caressing himself lightly through his smallclothes.

The guard's interest was piqued at once, as the mage had hoped.

"Well now," the man murmured, his eyes looking hungrily at Darius' covered bulge "I haven't had any for awhile, so some _company_ would be nice indeed."

"Would you like to come in here then?" Darius prompted.

"Of course," His gaze not leaving the mage for even one moment, the guard removed a key from a pouch he had, and unlocked the cell door. After entering, he locked it once more behind him.

"Would you like to remove your armour?"

"Yes, yes." The man replied breathlessly, his hands fumbling with the straps and buckles of his breastplate.

Darius moved over and helped the man along, placing each piece carefully in one corner as each came off. Before long, all the guard had on was his own smallclothes, and he was already hard, his erection straining against the fabric. Darius smiled, and put on the best show he could come up with.

Licking his lips, the mage moved over to the guard, placing one hand on his chest while the other reached down to fondle the man's hard length through his smallclothes. The guard moaned at the touch, his hips jerking involuntarily.

"Let's get this off, shall we?" Darius smirked, even as he tugged the fabric downwards, freeing the man's erection from its confines.

"Oh, yes!" The guard moaned once more as the mage wrapped one hand around the length and started jerking it up and down.

While doing that, Darius licked his way down the Guard's chest and abdomen, stopping momentarily at the nipples to increase the man's pleasure. A minute later the mage was on his knees, face to face with the man's erection. After a few cursory licks around the head, the mage took it into his mouth, causing the man to groan loudly.

As Darius sucked on the Guard's hard length, he used one hand to fondle the man's balls, sending small, controlled surges of electricity as he did so, causing the man to groan at the increased sensations that it caused. The enhanced stimulations brought the Guard to the edge quickly, as the mage felt the cock in his mouth swell further, and the balls in his hand pull upwards. Grasping those balls a little tighter, Darius sent a somewhat larger surge of electricity through, while simultaneously sucking harder on the man. This drove the Guard to climax immediately.

Jerking uncontrollably, the man emitted a stream of moans as he shot into the mage's mouth. Darius, on his part, continued to send jolts of electricity through, not stopping the stimulations, and this caused the man to jerk his head back suddenly at the vastly increased sensations. This action, whether by accident or by the young Warden's careful positioning, caused the Guard to hit his head rather suddenly against the cell wall, knocking him out cold. The man slumped, even as he continued to twitch and release into Darius' mouth. Darius let go of the man's cock then, and caught the now unconscious Guard carefully, setting him down on the floor.

Once sure that the man wouldn't awaken anytime soon, the mage searched through the Guard's clothes and grabbed the cell key. Standing up, he crossed over to where Alistair had been sitting and watching all that had happened. His companion _had_ been staring, and was, as Darius noted, fully hard.

"I'll take care of you after we get out of here, if you don't mind," the mage told his companion, smirking as he looked pointedly at the other man's covered erection.

Alistair blushed, choosing not to reply to that as he stood up as well, his hands carefully placed to hide the sizable bulge in is smallclothes. "I can't believe you did that to him."

"It's just part of an escape plan," Darius shrugged, looking over at the unconscious Guard as they left the cell, "Though the fact that he's pretty good looking and willing helped, of course."

"I wonder what they'll say when they find him though," Alistair quipped as they retrieved their clothes and armour, "Naked and all that."

"I don't know," the mage shrugged again, looking back once more at his one-time jailor – Naked, unconscious, and with his seed still dribbling from his now softened cock. "But I wouldn't be very pleased if _I_ was his superior, that's for sure."

"Let's get out of here before the angry superiors come then," Alistair commented wryly.

Darius grinned at his friend in reply, and they proceeded to find their way out.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: Gosh, I haven't been writing this much for a long time. DAKink Prompts are so helpful in restarting my muse. Getting nice reviews will help too :)**


End file.
